I Need You So Much Closer
by final lullaby
Summary: A tale Post HBP of everything from Horcuxes to heartbreak. How will everyone deal with these new feelings? Check it out. You'll like it. HG and my favorite..RHr...who else?
1. 1 I Need You So Much Closer

**I Need You So Much Closer**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT OWN ANYTHING HP RELATED! Or almost anything for that matter...I don't even own this computer... also, about the title of the story. That's part of my favorite song. Don't own that either. I chose it cuz it will relate to this story later on. If anyone knows/likes the song, review and tell me. ((That's right, I'm desperate for reviews))

**Chapter One: Last Train**

Harry Potter woke up not knowing where he was for a while. He lay with his eyes closed for a bit before they were jolted open.

He rubbed his eyes and looked around. _Oh. _He was on the train, laying across the seats. The train...for the last time, he was riding the Hogwarts Express away from Hogwarts. He felt a pang of sorrow for having to leave behind such a big part of his life. Hogwarts had been his home. His only real home, where he was welcomed. Was it possible that he would never see it again?

_ No. _Harry thought. He couldn't let that happen. _I'll come back someday. To visit. _But for now, he knew what he had to do, and that was more important at the moment.

He looked to his across the compartment and saw Ron and Hermione. They were both stretched across the same seats, and, although they had gone to sleep facing different directions, Ron had somehow wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist during his slumber, his face buried in her hair. They were facing the backrests, and they were extremely close to each other.

_Thump._

Well, they _had_ been close to each other. Now Ron was on the floor. He was sprawled out, and kept snoring. Harry smiled to himself.

_ How are they not together yet? They should just state the obvious already. _He thought. _Especially...in these times. They should tell each other how they feel and enjoy the time they can still spend together. _It was different for him though. He was 'the Chosen One.' The 'Boy Who Lived.' He suspected it was different for him. He wasn't quite sure how, but he was sure that the same rules didn't apply to him. If they did, he would most definitly still be with Ginny.

_ Ginny..._ Just the thought caused him pain.

_ How could he have been so stupid? _Well, he was protecting her... _Stupid, stupid, stupid! _No! He had reasons! It was too dangerous! _Stuuuupiiiid..._

_ That's it. _Harry thought, closing his eyes again. _No more thinking about Ginny. I'm going back to sleep, where I don't have to think about anything._

Yeah... wishful thinking.

* * *

"Okay. Explain this to me. I am to be a bridesmaid because...?" a bewildered bushy-haired girl climbing off the train asked. Well alright, since Parvati had attacked her with hair products, it was no longer bushy, but more like wavy.

"Be_cause_ 'Mione..." Ron said in a bored voice. "She eez a part uf ze family, and she _must _be in ze wedding!" Ron repeated in an impression of Fleur, grinning.

"Oh, don't pretend to make fun of her! We all know how _fond _you are of her!" Hermione snapped. She knew that Ron couldn't help being attracted to Fleur. She was, after all, part veela. But did he have to be so damn _obvious_ about it?

At once, Ron's face fell and he went silent.

_ Damn it! _Hermione cursed herself. _Don't say that stuff out loud! It's your fault his face fell like that! It's your fault his sexy long red hair is in his blue eyes! _What? Where had that come from? Obviously, it was not her fault that Ron was in desperate need of a haircut. _However...he did look quite delicious like that! Oh, shut up._

Nevertheless, Hermione softened and pushed his hair off his face. She smiled at him.

"I'm sorry, Ron. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just...I've never been in a wedding before...and I'm not sure if I want to..." This was true, but Hermione bit her lip and hoped Ron would not ask if anything else was wrong.

"'Mione! You have to!" Hermione gave him a look. "Okay, I supposed you don't _have _to. But everyone would appreciate it, especially my mother." Ron finished.

Hermione felt her unwillingness fade away. Mrs. Weasley was like her second mother. How could she turn her down?

"Oh, alright then." Hermione gave in. Ron's face brightened.

"I knew you'd do it 'Mione!" He shouted, punching a fist in the air.

"Oh, yes, what's with this 'Mione thing?" She asked.

"What...you don't...like it?" Ron asked hesitantly. "Because I can stop calling you that you know. I just thought you'd like a nickname, or rather,

"Ron..."

"I didn't _think_ that, it just popped in my head, cuz if you think of ways to shorten 'Hermione',"

"Ron!"

"you don't have a lot of options, you know? Not that I was thinking of ways to shorten your name,

"Ron!"

"I don't just sit around thinking about you, I mean, your name, although it's a fine name, don't get me wrong---"

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! IT'S A PERFECTLY GOOD NICKNAME, AND YOU'RE RAMBLING!"

"How d'you know my middle name?"

"Your mum." Hermione answered smugly.

"Oh no. " Ron groaned. "She brought out the photo album, didn't she? You saw the cowboy boots picture?"

"And then some. You were quite the nudist as a child, weren't you?"

Ron's ears turned red.

"Oh, wait a sec, Hermione, your necklace is a bit crooked," Ron informed her.

Before Hermione could fix it, his hands were at her collarbone. She could tell his hands were calloused from Quidditch, and very, very warm. She felt her breath catch in her throat as he moved the star pendant to the middle. His pinkie grazed along her collar, and sent tingles through her body. She felt her eyes flutter, and when she looked up at Ron, she could see he had gone quite pale, apparently not believing what he had just done. All of a sudden, Hermione realized just how close Ron was standing to her.

_ Or maybe disgusted that he had touched her in what could be percieved as an intimate way..._ At that, Hermione felt her heart drop.

Ron cleared his throat.

"Um...well...y'see..."

_ Here it comes... the big "I'm sorry."_

"'Mione..."

"So!" Harry exclaimed, causing Ron and Hermione to jump away from each other. He was rounding the corner with their trunks, which he had been retrieving during this exchange. "I'd say we're about ready to go to the Burrow, where I will experience going to a wedding for the first time!" Harry was grinning at this information, which was obviously exciting for him.

"Yeah, mate. Should be brilliant," Ron said, beaming with him. "In fact, you're one of the groomsmen!"

Hermione stifled a giggle. She had never seen a grin deflate that fast before.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok. This is my first fan fiction ever. This ideas been mulling in my mind for a while.

This first chapter isn't very exciting, I know, but I promise it gets better later, just review if you want more. Theres only a tiny bit of R/Hr right now, but I think thats appropriate for the beginning of the story.

Theres been no H/G at all yet, i apologize, im getting right on that. I have some great chapters coming up that YOU WILL WANT TO READ.

i think i was 2-3 reviews on this before i update maybe? if theres only one person reading this, go ahead and say "im the only one reading this and please update" cuz i will. 2-3 is just wishful thinking, possibly.

sorry for the short chapter, they do get longer, im just quite tired, and this seemed a good stopping point.

This will remain T, unless you guys want some naughty stuff (just kidding, i'll keep it T)

so far its only a romance (if even that) but it does get some Horcux action in later, plus the romance gets...shall we say...steamier... Yes, i have at least 8 more chapters plotted out (LONG CHAPTERS).

SO BE SURE TO REVIEW!


	2. 2 Fires

**Disclaimer:** In the past 24 hours since I last posted a chapter, I have not acquired the rights to anything. I did however, buy a new purse. Don't sue me

**Chapter Two: Fires**

_Stupid git! Why'd you have to touch her? _Ron's fingers were still tingling as he thought this.

_Maybe she didn't mind. After all, she did get awful mad at me about the Lavender incident. _

_But ... who wouldn't be? Hermione is probably one of those...felinists? That can't be the right word. Note to self: ask 'Mione. You treated Lavender like a bag of dung. Who would be happy about that? _

_Oh no. _Realization washed over Ron. _You probably ruined your chances with her. She won't want to be with someone who treats their girlfriend like that._

_Wait a tick. WHAT CHANCES? You never had any chances! You're still Ron Weasley. Gangly, skinny, tall, awkward...poor...She deserves someone much better than YOU!_

"...like? Ron? RON!" Harry's voice interrupted Ron's thoughts.

"Er...sorry mate...What?" Ron struggled to keep his voice nonchalant, like he hadn't been thinking about the girl he loved.

_Loved? I don't love her!_

_Yes, you do._

_How would YOU know?_

_Because I'm you, nitwit._

_Oh. Right. Well then. You're still wrong._

_No, I'm not. Think about it_

Ron was deep in thought. He thought about Hermione...first year..second year...third...fourth...fifth...six.

_OH MY GOD! I love Hermione..._

_I told you so!_

A goofy grin spread across Ron's face. Harry, however, was not amused.

"RON!" Harry bellowed.

"Ouch, mate, no need to shout!"

"Apparantly, there is! While you've been there thinking about Hermione, I've asked you THREE TIMES what the wedding's going to be like. Now PLEASE! Give me SOME SORT OF ANSWER!"

"I have NOT been thinking about Hermione!" Ron said hastily, looking to make sure she wasn't hiding somewhere in Ron's bedroom.

His red face, however, could not have made it clearer that he had, indeed, been thinking about Hermione.

Harry watched his friend's slip into daydream-mode again and sighed.

"Sure, you haven't," Harry sighed. He would obviously never get an answer now.

"Git," Harry muttered under his breath as he left the room, leaving Ron alone with his thoughts.

* * *

After leaving Ron's bedroom, Harry found himself walking about outside. It was almost completely dark out, so Harry had his wand out, lighting the way. It was one of the nights Harry loved best. Quiet, so he could hear himself think, slightly chilly and with a feeling that a thunderstorm was on its way. After walking for a quarter of an hour, he felt himself get drowsy. He checked his watch. Nearly midnight! How was it so late already? Harry sat down on a tree stump for a bit of a rest.

He yawned. Just a bit of a rest...then he'd walk back to the Burrow...and sleep.

Sleep...it sounded so good right now...

Apparently too good to wait for. Harry dozed off.

_Screaming. Uh-Oh. Not one of these dreams. Please, not one of these. _

_His dream-self looked around. There was a circle of cloaked and masked people around him. A particularly tall, skinny man was standing next to Harry in the middle of the circle. Harry's blood boiled as he realized this man was Voldemort. _

_"BASTARD!" Harry bellowed, infuriated that this man was standing there, laughing. No one looked around. Obviously he couldn't be heard or seen. Harry felt his frustration growing. All he wanted to do right now was run at this demon of a person, to kill him. He didn't have a wand. Who cared? He would rip his head off with his hands if it came to that. If only he could..._

_"Now!" Voldemort stopped chuckling, and his voice slithered out of his mouth, cold, high-pitched, and thin. Immediately the Death Eaters followed suit. It was now silent._

_"We have a special guest tonight!" _

_Harry panicked. It was one thing to have infuriated thoughts about ripping this monster's head off, but now that he had his senses about him, the fact was that he was an unarmed 16-year-old surrounded by over 100 of the most evil wizards of his time._

_"Thank you, darling, for joining us."_

_Darling? Why darling?_

_Harry saw the Death Eaters' heads facing him. They were staring at something behind him. Harry didn't turn around. He was afraid of what he might see._

_"A close friend of Harry Potter's, she is. She was even involved romantically with him! Then Potter--heroic as he is--" The Death Eaters cackled, shrieked in glee._

_"Chose to end things with her. Too late, I must say. Mister Malfoy over here had already been informing me of their budding relationship for the past year." Harry felt a surge of fury. _

_"All the pain he caused her--caused himself--was in vain. Trying to protect her from being a target? ALL BLOOD-TRAITORS ARE TARGETS!" Voldemort bellowed, his slit-like eyes bulging._

_The Death Eaters cheered in approval. Harry felt sick. He slowly turned around. _

_Yes. There was Ginny, bound to a pole, unconscious, her red hair falling over her face._

_"Now, Potter, if you're watching, as I'm sure, somehow, you are, I hope you enjoy this show." Voldemort was taking steps over to Ginny. He traced his wand over her jawbone, and she awoke. Harry saw the teriffied look in her eyes, and felt a surge of white-hot fury. _

_Ginny's hand balled into a fist. Harry felt a leap of hope. She would fight, be strong, get out of this. She had to._

_"Avada Kedavra." Voldemort said lazily._

_Ginny's head dropped and fingers went limp._

_The crowd cheered and screamed, but Harry could no longer hear it. He was alone in his own little world, only hearing his own loss. People were lighting fires and running around, but Harry could no longer see it. All he could see was the tears in front of his eyes._

Harry woke up feeling groggy and naseaus. He also realized that he was laying facedown on the dirt. He stood up, and felt his wet face. He could fell the dirt clinging to the tear streaks on his face, and wiped them off.

He saw a fire in the distance.

_Oh no._ He thought.

As he stumbled closer, he saw that in actuality, it was a bonfire. There was one person there, the person he needed to see the most at the moment.

Ginny was sitting on a bench with her legs drawn up to her, and her chin resting on her knees. Her hair was in a long plait down her back, with wisps of hair falling down from it, framing her face. The fire she was staring into made her red hair shimmer, and look even redder.

This was the first time he had seen her (consciously) since Dumbledore's funeral. He was so happy to see she was safe, but his heart ached to see her. He could see the hurt and the sadness in her brown eyes. It caused a pang to realize he had caused her to look like that.

Harry closed the distance between himself and the bench she was sitting on, and sat down next to her.

"Hey," Ginny said conversationally. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and Harry wrapped his arm around her waist. _She smells like vanilla._ Harry thought randomly

He was quite glad that it wasn't awkward between them, that they could sit comfortably with each other in silence. It was silent for 10 minutes, just staring into the fire, but then Harry placed a finger under Ginny's chin and tipped it up to face him. He stared into her eyes, which now held confusion.

He was glad he was sitting, or else his knees would have given out. _She is spectacularly beautiful._ It was funny how just looking at her made him indescribably happy.

Their faces were an inch away from each other. Ginny's eyes fluttered shut, and both of their breathing became shallow. Harry placed one hand in her hair, near her neck. The other stayed wrapped around her waist. Harry hesitated

_Am I doing this? _

_Is there something you'd rather be doing?_

_Good point._

Decisively, Harry lowered his face to hers and kissed her. He felt a soaring sensation in his stomach. He couldn't think of any feeling better than this, and couldn't for the life of him figure out why he had been denying himself of it. It started out slow and sweet, but then Ginny put her hands on his face and brought him closer to her, deepening it. Soon it turned very passionate, and Harry let out a soft, almost unhearable moan.

Either from the sound of it, or feeling it, it jolted Ginny. She pulled away from him and blinked.

Then she slapped him.

* * *

**A/N:** YAY! 4 reviews! Thats awesome guys! That's one more than I was hoping for at the max! 4 reviews in less than 24 hours...i love it. When I saw it, I actually ran around my computer room.

What's REALLY funny is that the song that this is named after was playing. I swear to God. It was pretty cool. (ps, the song is Transatlanticism by Death Cab for Cutie. Its a great song, one of my favorites, but its on the list of things i don't own.)

Someone asked why not many people reviewed, and my guess would be that i had just posted it about 5 hours before you reviewed. haha.

So anyway, please review, flames are welcome, and come back often, I'm going to update as much as I possibly can now that i know people are reading. And yes, the disclaimer is true, i bought a new purse. Its an XOXO handbags one, in pink, and i snagged it for 7 bucks instead of 52. just in case you cared. email me or post a review if you have questions, and feel free to offer ideas.

Love,

Final Lullaby.


	3. 3 Without You and Chess

**Disclaimer:** Seriously kids. If I owned the rights to this magnificent story I wouldn't be going so crazy about the 7th book. If I owned the rights to the magnificent song that my story is named for, I'd be on tour, and a genius. To sum up: I own nothing. i didn't even buy my harry potter books with my own money. so don't sue me.

**Chapter Three: 'Without You' and Chess**

Ginny sat on the bench in shock. Her hand was stinging, but surely not as much as Harry's face was. They were both silent for a while, just staring at each other. Ginny studied Harry's face.

It was as she'd remembered it. Round emerald eyes, (she cringed inwardly at the remembrance of the phrase "fresh pickled toad") a thin face shape, medium nose, messy black hair, soft lips...

Part of her just wanted to dive right back onto him. But the bigger part, the more _Ginny_ part, wouldn't let her. The Ginny part found her voice and shouted,

"How dare you? How _dare _you!" Ginny shrieked.

Harry looked at her blankly, his arms still around her. She grabbed his hands and threw them off her. She stood up and started pacing back and forth in front of the glittering flames.

"First year! Since **your** first year, I've liked you! Since I saw you on the train. Call it a little girl's crush if you will, I don't care. It _was._ Nothing was based on fact, just how I thought you might be. But then...then I got to _know _you. You stayed at my house during the summer, was best friends with my brother. And I was even friends with you! I hope you dont think that made my little 'crush' go away!"

Harry's eyes were looking a little wet, but he was still staring at her intently.

"But Hermione told me to give up on you! So I did. I found out soon, though that giving up is much easier than _getting over. _But I tried! I honestly did. I couldn't do it, not completely, but I still pretended, and I pretended pretty damn well, if you ask me!"

Harry's eyes were definitly wet now, and he nodded.

"But then after the Quidditch game, you kissed me. And it was..."

Ginny trailed off and dazed into space.

"The whole thing was great! Better than anything with _Dean_ or _Michael._" She spat these names out as if they were disgusting. "It was better because I actually felt something for you."

She saw Harry jolt at the way she said 'felt.'

"Then you broke up with me, and I could even respect your decision, even if I didn't agree with it. You were doing what you...thought..was...right." Ginny felt moisture form behind her eyes, and her voice was starting to crack painfully.

"And now...t-tonight...you kiss me again...and..and.." Ginny's words didn't seem to know what they were doing anymore. "Am I...am i just a good _snog_ to you? Are you just playing w-w-with my emotions? Is this a _game_ to you? Or some k-kind of j-oke? 'Cuz it's NOT... funny." Her voice was trembling. No, wait. Her whole _self_ was trembling.

Harry's mouth dropped open slightly. He strode over to her and pulled her close. She buried her head in his chest. When Harry spoke, his voice was full of emotion, and Ginny could tell he was crying a bit.

"Ginny...of course you're more than just someone to..s-snog..." Harry's voice faltered, and now it sounded apologetic. "And I..suppose I _was _playing with your emotions a bit...but...believe me, I was NOT trying to... it's just..." He broke off and pulled away from her. He sat down. "W-what would I do...without..." Tears were falling freely from his full eyes, and Ginny's eyes soon followed suit.

"Without...without _what_?" Ginny demanded weakly.

Emerald eyes found hazel ones.

"You." Harry said softly.

* * *

"Damn it!" exclaimed Hermione. "Why do I _never_ win at chess against you?"

_Hmm... Perhaps my red-headed partner is so attractive it distracts me...shut up brain._

"It's my fault. I'm too good-looking. It distracts you," Ron said playfully, leaning back in his chair.

Hermione stared open-mouthed at Ron.

Ron started to shift uncomfortably. "Why are you looking at me like that 'Mione...?"

Hermione shook herself out of her daze.

"No reason. A-ha! Knight to E-3!" she crowed triumphantly.

Ron chuckled softly.

"What?" Hermione asked him, grinning.

"Checkmate."

"Damn it!"

The look of indignation on her face was apparently pretty humorous to Ron.

"Come on Ron, what's so funny?" Hermione asked, giggling uncertainly. _Do I have a bogey hanging off my face?_

"It's just...how...you looked..." Ron wheezed between peals of laughter. "Your face just...dropped...I'm...sorry..."

Hermione crossed her arms and tapped her foot, waiting for Ron to compose himself. The sight of Hermione was enough for Ron to go off again.

Finally, Hermione gave in and started laughing along with him.

"Wait. Why are _you_ laughing?" Ron inquired, sobered slightly.

Hermione paused her laughing for a moment. She was obviously thinking. "I don't even know!" she giggled weakly.

They both looked at each other and burst into laughter. Ron, the clumsy boy that he was, soon fell off his chair.

Hermione offered her hand to help him up. Ron took it, but Hermione was laughing to hard to really be any help at all, and was pulled down to the floor next to him.

Hermione's stomach was really starting to ache now, and she was gasping for breath. _What is _wrong _with me? _When tears started leaking out of the corners of her eyes, and she could barely breathe at all, she decided it was time to stop. It took a lot of hard work, but eventually she stopped.

She stayed on the floor, but propped herself up on her elbows, taking deep breaths and she heard Ron cease his laughing soon too. This was a shame, really. She loved his laugh. _It was so..free. It wasn't a polite chuckle, or a well thought out chortle. It was just...laughing. It was loud and fun. Rather like Ron really._

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she saw Ron staring at her. He was propped on his elbows also.

"What?" Hermione asked softly. Somehow the mood had changed in the room. The room felt smaller, darker, quieter instead of the loud, fun room it had been a moment before. Soft voices seemed more appropriate in _this _room.

"Nothing." Ron said, quickly looking away.

Hermione felt disappointed. _Why? _she asked herself. She supposed she rather like Ron looking at her...even if Ron didn't like looking at her, as he obviously didn't.

"Is it my hair?" Hermione asked. She didn't know why, but she felt a bit of frustration building inside her.

Ron looked back, shocked. "What?" He was obviously baffled.

"You were laughing at how messy my hair was, right? I don't care, really, you can laugh at it to my face," Hermione very obviously did care. Her voice was growing steadily louder. Her hair was a touchy subject with her.

"No it's not!" Ron replied, indignantly. "Well, yes, I suppose it is messy, but you were rolling on the ground!"

"Oh Ron, please. It's quite obvious, my hair is ugly, but you don't have to skirt around the issue!" Hermione had lost track of what she was saying. Was she honestly still talking about her hair? _Shut up, you stupid girl! _She knew Ron wasn't laughing at her hair. What was _wrong _with her? Yes, her hair was a touchy subject, but not THIS touchy. She didn't care as much as it must have seemed.

"Hermione," Ron started seriously. "Your hair...is _not_ ugly." And he reached over and tucked some behind her ear.

This time however, when Ron touched her, he didn't look shocked. Hermione, on the other hand, felt her face turning red.

After Ron tucked her hair behind her ear, he didn't take his hand back. He rested it on her jawbone. He was leaning in..._What's he doing?_ Hermione thought, somewhat panicking. Ron was staring deep into her eyes. It suddenly became clear to her what he was doing, and she felt her heart skip a beat. Or two. She might have been forgetting to breathe, too. _Oh well. Since when is breathing important anyway?_

She could feel Ron's warm breath on her lips. She decided to lean towards Ron a little...

And then...

The door burst open.

"RONNIKINS! WE DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE BACK!" Fred yelled as he ran into the room, George following close behind.

Ron stood up quickly, and _now _his face was red. Very red.

"Um. Yes. Back. Summer. Home. Uh...unpack. Night!" Ron all but ran out of the room.

There was an awkward silence for a moment.

George broke it by looking at the red-faced Hermione (who was still on the floor) and asked, "So... what did we walk in on, exactly?"

Hermione just shrugged. She didn't think her voice would work properly at the moment.

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter Three is finished! Yippee! and i updated twice in one day, so you should all be happy. Probably not as happy as me. This story has been in my mind for quite some time, and it's fun to finally see it take shape and form.

I love your reviews, guys! Keep 'em coming! I'm fine with getting criticism, it helps me write better. Then again...I wouldn't say I would rather get criticism then praise. hehe.

Tell your friends about the story if you want. I just want people to read it and give me feedback.

Once again, ideas and feedback always welcome, as are questions. Add me to your story alert possibly, or just check back often, because I will try to write often

I appreciate reviews so much. Especially specific reviews of what you liked and didn't like. It can be about my writing or the plot, doesn't matter to me. Just review however you want. You can review and just say "banana" for all I care. It still shows that someones reading.

I love you all. 3

i also love my new purse ( im surprised no one mentioned the randomness of it in a review. haha)

Final Lullaby


	4. 4 1 AM and Sleeping Arrangements

**Disclaimer**: Hey all. How ya doin'? Good, good. Right, well, I own no rights to anything. Don't sue me. Please.

**Chapter Four: 1 AM and Sleeping Arrangements**

"M-me?" Ginny squeaked out. _Oh very smooth, Ginevra. _

Harry nodded silently, still staring into her eyes.

"Well, you should have thought of that before _breaking up with me_," Ginny said, trying to be defiant, but failing miserably.

"Not that kind of without. I...I mean if... if anything...h-happened to you...what would I...I mean..." Harry's voice trailed off, and he gazed at his feet.

"What brings this on, Harry?" Ginny said tenderly.

"Uhm...just now...I...I dozed off...and I... had a dream," Harry said, still not meeting Ginny's eyes. "One of _those_ dreams," Harry added when he saw Ginny didn't understand.

"Oh." Ginny said simply.

There was a slight pause.

"And...I was killed?" Ginny said abruptly.

Harry winced at the harshness of the words.

"Yes." Harry mumbled.

"Well, it obviously wasn't real, I'm right here in front of you," Ginny said, as if this closed the matter.

"Of course it wasn't real! That's not the point!" Harry said, sounding furious. At what (or who), Ginny couldn't tell.

"Well, then what's the point!" Ginny was frustrated.

"The point is that he knew that we were going out! He already knew!" Harry was near-yelling, and pacing.

"We already established it wasn't real! What's the big deal?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Ginny, he put the image in my mind to hurt me! There's no proof that says he won't do it in _real life_ to hurt me!" Harry's face was so twisted with fury and hate, it made GInny take a step back.

"Who's to say it was a real dream?" Ginny demanded weakly. Her voice was softer now, knowing that she was being unreasonable and stubborn. Well, she _was_ a Weasley after all.

"Ginny. My scar was burning. Not enough to know the dream was real, but enough to know that he _was _there, in my mind," Harry's voice was very gentle, but very firm. "And enough for me to konw that I don't want to waste time we could be spending together." Harry's voice was dropping down low, and Ginny stepped closer to hear it. "But my biggest fear is not being able to protect the people I love. So I was doing whatever I could to keep the person I love most safe, even if it meant I was miserable."

Ginny looked up. "Love?" _He loves me?_

Harry's eyes widened. He seemed to be having an internal debate and was silent for a moment. Then he said very confidently, "Ginny."

"I love you."

His confidence level then dropped abruptly, as he wrung his hands and looked at her nervously.

Ginny smiled. "I love you too, Harry!"

Harry grinned, and wrapped his arms around her. He got a devilish look in his eyes.

Ginny let out a shriek of laughter. "Don't you dare even think of it!"

But Harry did, and acted on it. He twirled her around until she was extremely dizzy. He set her back on the ground.

Suddenly the back door light went on, and Molly appeared at the door. "Harry! Ginny! Get in here this instant! Merlin's beard, it's nearly 1 am! She called before retreating into the house.

Ginny started to stumble towards the door on shaky legs, but Harry grabbed her hand and held her back. He held her up with one hand on her back and the other in her hair. He gave her such a sweet, short peck on her lips, but it was enough to flood her body with warmth. When he pulled away, she fell to the ground.

"Well. This is all your fault you know."

Harry looked at her confusedly.

"The kiss didn't really help with the dizzy thing, now did it?" Ginny said mock-angrily.

"Here, I'll bing you in, " said Harry. He promptly scooped her up in his arms.

"Hey!" interrupted Ginny. She didn't like to be considered helpless. "I can walk, you know!"

Harry's left eyebrow raised. "Can you, now?"

"Well, no. But that's not really the point."

"Well, alright then." With that, Harry set off back to the house.

Ginny laid her head against his chest and breathed in deeply. _He smells so good.

* * *

_

After the incident with Ron, Hermione decided to take a shower. She would have _preferred_ to read, but she had already finished all her books, and she needed to clear her mind.

She stepped out of the shower, her skin red from the hot water. She dabbed the excess water from her hair and rand a comb through her damp locks. She pulled on her undergarments and stuffed the jeans and t-shirt she had been wearing down the laundry chute. Then she slipped on her white cotton robe and tied it.

She walked out of the bathroom feeling refreshed. _Now to pull on my pyjamas and climb into bed!_ It was almost absurd how much she was looking forward to this.

When she got to Ginny's room where she was bunking, she only got the door a quarter of the way open before she quietly backed out.

_Well. Since Harry and Ginny are busy snogging...where do I sleep?_

The couch seemed a good idea... until she remembered she was wearing boyshort undies and a robe.

She sighed, went up to Ron's room, and knocked on the door.

* * *

Ron was in his room in his boxers when someone knocked on his door.

"One sec!" he called before pulling on a pair of sweatpants.

He pulled open the door, and his mouth fell open. _What... is Hermione doing... with damp hair and a robe on... outside my door?_

Hermione shifted uncomfortable and Ron closed his mouth.

"I... need somewhere to sleep," said Hermione.

"What's wrong with your room?" Ron demanded. _Stupid... don't act like you want her to leave. She might...leave._

Hermione twirled a strand of hair absently. "Harry and Ginny are a bit... busy in there." When Ron opened his mouth angrily, she hastily lied, "Don't worry, they're talking. I think... they're working things out."

"Well..." said Ron, looking pleased. They both stood for a moment before Ron jolted. "Oh. Right. Sleeping... Come on in." _This can't end well. Just... don't make a fool of yourself._

_Easier said than done._

"Thanks," Hermione smiled as she stepped into the room. "And... um... well, I couldn't really grab any pyjamas from my room. Could I...?" She indicated towards his dresser.

"No problem," Ron strode towards it. He rifled through it a minute before taking out a large dark red T-shirt. He handed it to Hermione and turned around quickly. _But apparently not quick enought to avoid seeing her bare shoulders as she took her robe off, huh? _

"Done!" called Hermione.

Ron turned back around. _Even a T-shirt looks great on her._ It hit halfway down her thight and really was a good color on her. Which was probably one of the reasons Ron picked that particular shirt for her.

"So. I'll take Harry's... cot then," said Hermione, half-smiling at Ron's expression.

"No, no. I'll take the cot" Ron said quickly.

"Oh, no! I couldn't kick you out of your own bed!" Hermione argued.

"I really don't mind," Ron told her.

"Well... alright..." Hermione said gratefully.

Ron sat on the cot... and it snapped. _Well, that's embarrassing. _he thought as he went down to the ground.

After Hermione was done gasping she said, "Don't worry, we can fix it, I know the charm! I just need... Why are you shaking your head Ron?"

"We left our wands in Ginny's room when we stopped in to talk to her earlier. About the Harry situation?"

"Oh," Hermione groaned.

"No matter. The floor is probably _more_ comfortable, anyway."

Hermione was glaring at him as he stretched out on the floor.

"_What,_ 'Mione?"

"I'm not letting you sleep on the floor!

"I'm not seeing a whole lot of options, 'Mione." As she opened her mouth, he cut her off. "And_ you're not _sleeping on the floor!"

"Well, I certainly wasn't going to suggest _that," _Ron wondered absently why her face was so red. "But... this is a pretty big bed. Surely it's big enough for..."

Ron stared at her blankly.

"..Both of us?"

Ron started stuttering. "Well...if you're sure...I mean..."

"Oh for God's sak, Ron, we're seventeen. We've been friends since first year! I think we can handle it!" Hermione snapped playfully.

_I'm sure you can handle it...I'm just not so sure about me._

"Now! Get in the bed!" Ron knew she was joking because of her tone, but he gulped anyway.

He climbed uner the covers, and rolled as far to the edge of the bed as he could. He looked over and saw that, despiter her joking, apparently Hermione was embarrassed enough about the situation to do the same thing. They were facing opposite directions, about 3 feet apart.

"Night, Ron... " Hermione yawned.

"Night 'Mione." Ron felt wide awake. He suddenly realized he still wasn't wearing a shirt, but he didn't think he could put one one without seeming a huge uptight git.

_How did he get himself into situations like these?

* * *

_

**A/N:** Hey there kiddos. So sorry it took a couple days to update, and I hope it was worth it. I was planning on updating yesterday, but my brother's friend (who lives with us) was hogging up the computer. So I started writing a couple chapter in a notebook (this chapter was about 10 pages long in my itty-bitty writing) So i had to find a time when he wouldn't be on. Guess what time it is. 5:30 in the morning.

So if you see anything thats spelled wrong or doesnt make sense, that's a direct result of me trying to type before drinking coffee.

Oh well, now all you kiddies who are sick or playing hooky will have a story to read.

I hope you all like chapter 5 when it comes up, cuz i really do.

please read and review. i love reviews. i collect them. PLEASE REVIEW.

Questions? Ask me. I don't care if its about me, my story, my friends, my recent purchases (there have been quite a few and i like to talk about them), your math homework, or how many calories are in meatloaf.

If you want to ask me, I want to answer.

Comments and suggestions always welcome.

Now what are you waiting for? REVIEW!


	5. 5 Out of the Burrow

**Disclaimer:** I. own. absolutely. nothing. Geez!

**Chapter Five: Out of the Burrow**

Hermione woke up slowly and peacefully, her favourite way.

_Why am I... so warm?_

She opened her eyes. Her cheek was pressed against... _against what?_

Pulling back a centimetre or two, she realized it was... Ron's chest! Bare chest!

She gasped and Ron stirred in his sleep. Hermione quickly quieted herself. She settled herself back against him, one hand around his back, the other gently gripping the back of his neck. She laid her head back down.

_Quidditch must have toned him up a bit_ was her last thought before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_Mmmm...Vanilla. _That was Ron's first thought upon waking up. _What is that?_

Then he realized his face was buried in Hermione's hair. He kept his eyes closed. His arms were around her, her head on his chest, her body pressing flush against his.

He kissed the top of her hair then laid his cheek on her head.

_If this is the closest I will ever be to her, I don't want to rush getting up._

* * *

Hermione had re-awoken as Ron her head.

_Did he...?_

Just then, Ginny burst through the door. Both Ron and Hermione quickly untangled themselves from each other and sat upright. It could not have been clearer that they had both been awake. They looked at each other and blushed.

"Hey, you guys?" Ginny started, a line of worry creasing her forehead. "Harry's...just...come with me, 'kay?" With that, she promptly turned around and left

Ron and Hermione clamored out of bed, Hermione tugging at the ends of her T-shirt to make sure she was covered.

They ran after Ginny towards the girls' bedrooms. When they got there, they saw Harry on Ginny's bed, tossing and turning, his face twisted almost unrecognizably. He was muttering incoherently.

"Hey... mate?" Ron walked over to Harry and prodded him hard in the side. Harry stopped moving, and for a moment, Hermione feared the worst. It was silent for a moment...

And then Harry woke up.

Ron, Ginny and Hermione all sat on the edges of the bed. Harry gave them a terrified look.

"Get out," were the first words he spoke to them.

They quickly got up.

"If you need privacy, Harry, that's fine. Tell us when you want to talk. You know--" Hermione was cut off by Harry.

"No." This comment earned him some confused looks. "Pack up everything you need from the Burrow. Anything you would possibly need to survive for a while. Clothes, toiletries, books---" He looked at Hermione. "Anything that's important to you. You just need to be outside of the Burrow as soon as possible."

"Now. I need to talk to Lupin. Is he here?"

"Well, he should be..." Ginny started.

"Good. Get packing." Everyone stared at him. "GO!" he bellowed.

Ron swiftly left the room, and Hermione and Ginny busied themselves with their things. Harry climbed out of Ginny's bed, and Hermione was not surprised to see that he didn't have a shirt on. She gave a pointed look at Ginny, who promptly blushed and bit her lip. Hermione raised an eyebrow, and Ginny gave a tiny nod. Talk about snogging didn't exactly seem appropriate at this time... _But when it is...I have to tell her about Ron...

* * *

_

**A/N:** SORRY IT'S SO SHORT. But you know, I do have school, which I have to start getting ready for, and this seemed an okay place to stop for now. Don't worry, I bring my notebook to school and write bits of chapters in science.

Anyways guess what. I got up at 5:00 am today to take a shower before typing up this chapter, and when i got down here around 5:15, who would be down here but...my brother's friend. On the computer. So i made some coffee, listened to MuggleCast for a while (which i LOVE) and at 5:30, he got up and went to bed. Wow. Then i typed this.

Same stuff stands.

1)I HEART REVIEWS...especially flattering ones, haha.

2) Feel free to ask me questions (about: story, me and my life, friends, how my day was, how to write a persuasive speech, etc)

3) suggestions are totally welcome. This story is really about fun for me, but its also about fun for you guys, the readers, and i want this to be a story you wanna read, so tell me what you like in a story. I may not use your suggestion entirely, (cuz its still my story, you know, and if i don't write it as me, then its not, yada yada yada) but i may take a piece of it (if you want credit, it will be given)

4) dont be afraid to critisize.

5) dont be afraid to compliment. :)

I love you guys.

Keep reading.


	6. 6 Packing Up

**Disclaimer:** 0+0 the number of things I own the rights to.

**Chapter Six: Packing Up**

"Lupin!" Harry shouted as he stalked into the kitchen.

Lupin had been drinking some tea with Molly, and he jumped at Harry's angry voice.

"Hello there, Harry. What seems to be the problem?" He asked pleasantly.

"Tell everyone to pack up their belongings. We have to leave," Harry said in a dull voice that was a result of trying not to show his panic.

Molly looked shocked. "Why?"

"Death Eaters are coming here. They may-may not leave it unharmed so...take everything you need or love..." Harry finished in soft voice.

Molly paled, but began busying her self collecting things she loved and reducing them in size to pack away.

Lupin asked, "How do you know this?"

"In a dream." Harry said softly. "And I wasn't supposed to see it, I know. It must have gotten in somehow. Voldemort knew that Dumbledore was Secret-Keeper for the Burrow, and that a new one hadn't been appointed yet. Voldemort doesn't know I saw it yet, so the Death Eaters should be coming soon. We need to leave, preferably within the hour."

Molly looked up. "To where?"

Harry met her eyes. "Grimmauld Place, I was thinking. Lupin, you're the new Secret-Keeper, right?" He nodded.

Molly's face solemned and she nodded.

"Okay...I'll just...tell the others and we'll all meet in the living room in 40 minutes at the most." Molly bustled out of the room.

Harry saw Lupin trying to catch his eye, but Harry thought he saw the ground do something interesting, so he kept his eyes to the ground and walked into the hall.

Ginny bumped into Harry in the hallway outside her bedroom, clutching a pair of shoes. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek while she whispered,

"What's going on, Harry?"

He silently led her into her bedroom, where Ron and Hermione were. Hermione was packing up the clothes she had brought, while Ron talked to her. He fell silent when Harry and Ginny walked in.

"You guys..." Harry started. "We're leaving for Grimmauld Place in 40 minutes. You better hurry up."

"Why do we have to leave?" Hermione asked gently.

Harry's eyes were filling with tears. This was like his home. These people were like his family. They _were _his family. And he had never done anything but cause them pain and trouble. And now, he was bringing more.

"Death Eaters are on their way to the Burrow. We might not...be able to come back anytime soon. Or...ever." He finished.

Hermione's forehead creased, and Ron shut his eyes, and seemed to go a little white. Ginny, who was facing the other direction reducing all of her shoes to fit in a bag, grabbed a photo album and reduced it too.

A couple of minutes passed in silence, with Hermione half-heartedly folding some clothes, and Ron just staring at Harry. Ginny was steadily packing.

Ron looked over at her, "What? Aren't you sad at _all_? We grew up here! Does that mean NOTHING to you?" Frustration was evident in his face.

"Of course I'm sad Ron!" Ginny snapped. "Of course I remember all the memories and fun times. But this has to be done. We _have _to leave. The memories will still be there, Ron. But as for now...Get off your ass and pack unless you want to be killed!"

Ron's stony face stared back at her, then he left the room. Hermione quickly busied herself with packing. Ginny looked like she was about to cry. Harry moved to hug her, but she quickly said,

"Don't worry about me. It's just... silly."

"It's not silly." Harry whispered.

Tears were falling heavily from Ginny's eyes, grazing her cheeks and falling on her shirt. She wiped angrily at her eyes. Harry knew that she felt like she always had to be strong. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She didn't resist this time. She took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds before stating evenly, "I'm fine. You need to pack. _I _need to pack. Go on."

Harry quickly kissed Ginny's forehead and left the room.

* * *

_Oh boy._ Ginny thought. Hermione was looking at her as if she were fragile. 

"So, Hermione." Ginny chirped. "What exactly did I burst in on this morning?" _Maybe that'll convince her I'm not about to break._

"I don't think now is the time for this Ginny." Hermione said shakily.

"Now is the perfect time." said Ginny stubbornly.

"Wouldn't you rather talk about--"

"NO!"

"O-kay!" Hermione stuttered. She still wasn't used to the wrath of Ginny. "Well, we slept together, I suppose."

Ginny was staring.

"Oh get your mind out of the gutter, we just slept. You seemed a bit busy with _Harry _and I needed somewhere to sleep so Ron let me in."

"He loves you."

"Anyway, I--what?"

"I always knew he _liked_ you, Hermione, but now I know he _loves_ you. He _never _lets _anyone _in his room," Ginny crowed.

"Preposterous!" Hermione scoffed.

"And I seem to recall you were looking a little friendly, no?"

"I--well--we were sleeping!" Hermione stuttered.

Ginny folded her arms and leaned against her dresser, looking smug.

"Look, Hermione. It's quite obvious that he loves you. He was cuddling with you in his sleep! It's also obvious you love Ron." As Ginny said this, Hermione's eyes widened. "Don't worry, Ron's too much of an idiot to see it. So why don't you just admit it to him already?"

Hermione was silent. She looked at the ground.

"O..kay...why not admit it to ME then, out loud?" Ginny tried.

Hermione looked up and whispered, "I love Ron."

She cleared her throat and said in a business-like tone, " Now. We really should get packing."

Ginny nodded and busied herself with clothes.

* * *

Ron was walking down the hallway, looking at the pictures hanging up, occasionally tracing a finger over them. It would have been a sentimental moment...except he touched a picture of Fred and George in Egypt, and it fell, bringing down 4 more around it. 

_Oh bugger._

Ron knew he had to pack. But this was his home. It meant so much to him. It was a second home for his friend and his...other...friend. How could he leave it?

_How does Ginny manage to be so strong? _

_Cuz she has to be._

_So do I..._Ron realized.

_Well, thats that. No more pointless reminiscing. It's just a house. Move on._

He walked slowly to his room, taking pictures as he went along.

* * *

**A/N:** Awww...poor Ron... Once again, sorry for the short chapter yesterday, and I'm sure many of you would have liked this to be longer, but I post a chapter about every 24 hours, so I don't think thats too bad. Its not like you waited a month and you got a 2 paragraph chapter. 

Keep up with the compliments guys! Well..only if I deserve them.

Ask questions.

Make suggestions.

Tell me what you liked and didn't like. (what was funny, what was sad, what sucked.) I like hearing specifics

Critisize.

MOST OF ALL,

READ AND REVIEW, AND GET OTHER PEOPLE TO, TOO.

cuz i could really get used to the whole "i love your story, you're awesome" reviews. (lets hope it doesnt go to my head.) ((dont worry, it wont))

read.review.live.love.enjoy.laugh.scream.cry. or maybe just the first two.

I love you guys!


	7. 7 Snog His Brains Out

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter characters, but its kinda fun to pretend I do, and control their lives for a bit. MUA-ha ha ha!

Oh. And I also don't own the song "Transatlanticism," or any song for that matter.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Snog His Brains Out**

"Ron?" Hermione gently knocked on his door. She got no reply. She opened the door a crack.

"Ron?" She stepped inside the door. Ron was sitting on the edge of his bed, just staring at the floor.

Unfortunately, he had put a shirt on. _Unfortunately?_

Hermione sat next to him and took a closer look at his face. HIs eyes definitely looked a little wet, but he seemed to be having an internal struggle about whether or not to let hte tears fall.

Hermione put an arm around his shoulder. He jolted at the tought. _Am I that disgusting to touch? ... Now's not the time to think about that._

Then he seemed to relax. He leaned his head onto her shoulder, and she gently rested her chin on the top of his head. Somehow their free hands found each other, and Ron was absently stroking Hermione's hand with his thumb.

Hermione let the hand on his shoulder wander to his hair to play with it slightly.

When Ron finally spoke, his voice was hoarse. "'Mione..."

"Shh..." she whispered soothingly, before kissing the top his head comfortingly. "It's okay."

Ron looked at her with disbelieving eyes.

"It will be okay," Hermione backtracked. "It will all be okay" she whispered again, mostly for her own benefit.

They sat in silence for a while until Ron sighed and got up. Hermione couldn't help but feel disappointed.

As she moved to leave, Ron grabbed her wrist and held her back. He pulled her into a hug.

Hermione was surprised. Yes, she had hugged Ron before, but this was different. This was... intimate._ Wishful thinking._

Or was it? Ron had buried his face in her neck, and she did the same to him. Their bodies were pressed tightly against each other, their arms starting to ache from the grip. Yet Hermione felt a longing. She wanted, _needed, _to pull him in, closer, tighter, and never let go.

Thankfully, Ron didn't pull away quickly.

"Thanks," he murmured almost inaudibly into her neck. She felt his lips move against her skin, and fought the urge to shiver.

"It's what I'm here for," Hermione whispered quietly. She suddenly noticed he had an awful lot of goosebumps. _It's nearly 80 degrees in here._

She heard (and felt) Ron sigh contendedly, and she could have sworn he gave an extra tight squeeze before letting go.

Neither of them took more than half a step back. Hermione was searching Ron's face, and noticed he was doing the same to her. She saw him shift.

_You're making him uncomfortable._

But was she, really? They had certainly shared an intimate moment just then...but...even if he wanted the same thing to happen right now, she didn't want it to happen like this. He was emotional. He was vulnerable. He might not even know what he was doing, if he snogged her just now. Hermione didn't think she could handle getting an apology paired with an "I didn't mean it" from Ron.

"I have to pack," she said quietly, casting her eyes down. She peeked up for a second in time to see Ron nod slowly.

Hermione turned and walked out the door, willing herself not to look back.

* * *

Ron stared at Hermione's retreating back. He felt a needing more than he had ever had before.

_So close._ He thought woefully, as he shoved a sweatshirt in a trunk.

_Not close enough. _His mind added bitterly.

* * *

Harry felt terrible as he rand around gathering his belongings. _What if he was wrong about the attack?_

He knew he wasn't. But these were the people he loved most in the world, the closest thing he had to a real family. He couldn't stand being the bringer of all this pain. He felt the pang in his heart that was becoming quite familiar, lately.

It was the pain of wishing to be somebody --anybody-- other than Harry Potter: The Chosen One. The Boy Who Lived.

_The wedding!_ Harry realized with a start. _Where will it be now?_ He thought with panic. He dropped his trainers and ran downstairs.

"Mrs. Weasley!" he gasped, panting. "Wedding...where...packing..."

"Slow down, dear."

"Where...will the wedding...be held now?" He managed to choke out.

"Dearie, back in May, Bill and Fleur decided to get married at the famous Winslow Garden. It's beautiful, really. You'll see." Mrs. Weasley smiled warmly. "Don't you worry about that, honey."

Harry wished he could take her advice. Instead, he nodded dumbly and climbed back up the stairs.

* * *

After Hermione's "encounter" with Ron, she did not go to pack as she said. Instead, she found Ginny and dissolved into tears in Ginny's arms.

"What?" Ginny asked, bewildered. "What is it?"

Hermione was sobbing too hard to answer right away. After she regained control of herself, she grabbed a few tissues and cleaned up her face.

"Ok." said Ginny. "Now...what is it?"

"I just..I love Ron!" Hermione said, still sniffling.

Ginny paused, thinking there was more.

_Okay girl, you can explain why youre hysterical any day now._

"I know that..." Ginny prodded gently. "And..?"

"I... didn't...realize how much, I guess..." faltered Hermione.

Ginny paused again. She was getting quite tired of Hermione not explaining herself.

"When I was hugging him... I felt like I...I don't know. Like...needed him closer and...you don't want to hear this." Hermione said slowly.

"I'll pretend he's not my brother."

Hermione looked skeptical.

"Who else are you going to talk to about this?" Ginny inquired.

Hermione started again after a moment's thought. "I didn't feel... complete. This sounds so dumb, but I felt very close to completeness, but like I could feel..completely complete if he was closer."

Ginny was in a daze from how many "completes" were thrown around there. She couldn't believe _Hermione Granger_ of all people couldn't find a more eloquent way to put such obviously deep feelings into words.

"Diagnosis...randiness!" Ginny proclaimed, teasing.

Hermione was indignant. "I most certainly was not randy." She even stomped her foot. "I wasn't thinking of it in a...sexual...way. Just more in a general way..."

"Whoa there...I was just kidding, you know."

Ginny thought. "I think you want to be closer to him spiritually and physically."

Hermione looked thoughtful.

"So go snog his brains out!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Ginny's exclamation.

"What?" said Ginny, mock-hurt. "It's a good psychoanalysis for 15 second's work!"

Hermione nodded slowly, her mind obviously elsewhere. She finished packing her trunk and threw it by Ginny's already packed things. The sight of the near-empty room made Ginny's heart hurt.

* * *

**A/N:** Hola! Sorry it took me a while to update. And now ( if you're astute) you know how the title ties in, a little bit. Don't read the part just below if you don't care about my life. just skip down a bit.

* * *

On Thursday I had no time to write, I had to go shopping. I got a skirt for 4 dollars, and some pretty neat Flying V shaped guitar earrings, and a present for one of my best friends' birthday. (a cd by Cake. They're so cool)

Then I watched the O.C. It was pretty drama-filled...yay! If any of you follow the show, I just wanna say that that was the first time I have ever felt bad for Julie.

On Friday morning I was wayyy too tired to type, so instead of getting up at 5 am to write a chapter for you guys, I let myself sleep in an hour. Hope you can forgive me.

Friday night- Jessica's birthday party! Started at 6 p.m., went to 11:30. oh man, it was sooo fun. Lots of music, running, dancing, screaming, bouncing on a trampoline. A bunch of people couldn't go, so there was only about 30 people there...but it was really, really fun. Lots of candy, too. haha.

Either today or tomorrow, im going shopping for my homecoming dress. No date, but im going with a bunch of friends, and i get a cute dress, so who cares?

And that ends the segment about my life.

* * *

About the story. I'm going to pick 3 reviews from each chapter to comment on...but since this is the 7th, I'm going to just pick 6 from all the chapters to comment on for this one. But 3 lucky reviewers for chapter 7 will get a shoutout with a comment. Ask a question, I'll be sure to answer it. Let's start.

**RonMione4eva** - you were my first review, so I thought it was appropriate for a thank you! thanks for taking the time to read this story, and for getting the ball rolling (haha)

**Sugarquill824**- That really is the highest compliment you could have given me, comparing my writing to Ms. Rowlings. Thanks, and that comment really made me happy.

**Loonygrl90**- I like you. You're really random and fun, and you remind me alot of my friends.

**Hermoine-Hermine**- Kind of an ouch. But thanks for the first bit of criticism, I suppose.

**paulalou**- haha. dont worry, though, we're just reviewing measuring and stuff. (beginning of the school year, you know) I have an A+ in that class, even though I hate science...a LOT! So don't be expecting to see me on the cover science weekly or anything, (if that exists) I have other plans for my future.

**Charlie**- yes indeedy, Ron's real middle name is Bilius. Pity him. haha.

**TO EVERYONE ELSE WHO HAS REVIEWED:** I appreciate you and your reviews. I really do. But responding to every review would take a lot of time, effort and space. So review often if you want a shoutout. I know I like getting shoutouts. I really do love that you guys read and review. I love you all for doing that.

All comments from previous chapters still stand.

**Love.**


	8. 8 Study Discoveries

**Disclaimer:** I am not the legal owner of rights to anything. Except my heart. (haha that was so cheesy)

**Chapter Eight: Study** **Discoveries.**

Within minutes, Arthur, Molly, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Harry were all gathered in the livivng room. Ginny wandered in last, looking a little lost. Harry immediately walked over to her and pulled her close.

"It'll be fine." he whispered gently into her hair. Ginny nodded dazedly.

Ron had been one of the first to the living room. He had an odd stony expression on his face and his body was stiff. Hermione was giving him nervous glances once in a while, but Ron was staring fixedly at a spot on the carpet.

Everyone was silent for several moments. They were all thinking the same thing, and there was no real need to speak.

Mr. Weasley Flooed to Grimmauld Place first. Ron followed, looking grim.

Harry stepped into the fire. He caught one last glance of the Burrow before being sucked into the swirly abyss.

Harry blinked as he landed hard on the hearth of Grimmauld Place. It was exactly as he had remembered it, save for a few piles of things that were obviously made during Mundungus' ransacking visits.

Harry felt a wave of anger wash over him. _As if Fletcher had the right to go through Sirius' things, my things!_

Harry was so lost in his angry thoughts, he didn't notice when Ron and Mr. Weasley stopped setting things up to eye him cautiously.

He didn't come out of his thoughts until Ginny appeared and stumbled into him, knocking them both to the ground.

"Oops, sorry!" Ginny groaned, and then laughed as she tried to get up and failed.

Harry just mumbled, "S'okay," brushed himself off, got up and wandered away. He didn't notice that Ginny stayed sitting on the floor, looking after him worriedly.

* * *

Harry couldn't keep still. He was on the floor. In the chair. In the bed. Under the covers. On top of the covers. Under the bed. He even sat in the closet for a few minutes before feeling like a fool and crawling out.

Finally he came to a solution.

_Yes, this is hard. Deal with it. Cuz you sure as hell suck at hiding from it._

Feeling as if he ought to just dive in, he tentatively headed to Sirius' bedroom

The first word taht came to Harry's mind as the door creaked open was : _Huge._

Indeed it was huge. There was a large bed, a table and chairs, couches and a fireplace. Harry's eyes were drawn upwards.

_There's a second level. Whoa._

He could see through the railing what looked like a study area with a desk and library.

Huge though the room may have been, it was still similar to the rest of the house: dark and gloomy.

Harry sighed. _Here we go._

He slowly climbed the winding stone staircase.

When he got to the top he saw that the second story was larger than he thought. The library stretched very far, with bookcases lining the walls and standing in rows, reaching from the floor to the top of the high cieling. Ladders were everywhere to allow access to the top shelves. He wanted to go through as much as he could, to learn as much as possible about the man who was the closest thing to a parent that he could remember, as he hadn't had the time to get to know him when he was alive.

The desk seemed a good place to start. Harry sat heavily down in the brown leather armchair. His eyes scanned the surface of the shiny oak-wood desk. Sirius seemed to have been researching something. Harry saw with shame that the two-way mirror was propped against a book, and quickly averted his eyes.

_What was Sirius interested in?_ Harry wondered absently. He leaned in to look at the rolls of parchment, but the handwriting was so hurried and scribbled, he could barely read it. He shifted some books and parchment. Under a blank roll and two broken quills, he found a locket.

_Wierd. _Harry thought. It didn't seem to fit with the theme of the contents on the desk.

_Maybe I should collect lockets._ Harry thought with a smirk. He absentmindedly touched his pocket where the fake Horcrux was.

He squinted at the locket. All of a sudden, he recognized it as the one that wouldn't open two years previous.

He was about to set it down but thought differently and pocketed it.

Harry got up and was about to look though the library when he heard a ruckus.

"--always do this! What do you have against him?" Hermione seemed to be yelling. Of course, there was no way to tell, as the house echoed so much.

Harry made a mental note to come back to the library at a later time.

He ran down the stairs and went out the door to where Hermione was staying. She and Ron were in a heated argument.

"What do I have...what do I have AGAINST HIM?" Ron shouted. His face was turning red.

"That is what I asked, if I can recall," Hermione was calm, and collected.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

Ron turned to him for a moment. "Fleur invited _Vicky _to her wedding." He spat with disgust.

He turned back to Hermione."Well, it's--it's not _him... _But...we really need to be concentrating on helping Harry! That's what's most important right now." Ron paused. "Instead of--gallavanting around with Lover Boy!"

Hermione had turned to face the mirror to brush her hair into a ponytail, but with Ron's statement, she slammed the brush down and whirled around. "Lover Boy? LOVER BOY? IT'S NOT MY WEDDING! I did not invite him. I write letters to him every so often, yes. But so what? What does that have to do with anything?"

"It's the principle of the thing," Ron huffed before leaving the room.

Hermione looked blankly at Harry. "_What's _the principle of the thing?"

Harry looked back at her. "The fact that you snogged Krum."

Hermione blushed and looked away. After a minute, she said, "Well, what's that got to do with anything?"

"Think about it. It'll come to you eventually. It'll be clear." Harry paused before adding in an undertone, "I hope."

* * *

**A/N: **Hey all. It's been a while. Sorry. But you know, school.

I'm getting a lot of hits for this story, but not too many reviews, and this makes me think that people read it but don't like it.

If this is the case,sorry guys. What can I do to make it better for you?

If it's just, you read it but dont wanna comment, that makes me sad. I love reviews. They make me want to write more.

So PLEEEASE REVIEW!

I don't want to have to do this, but...if i dont get 15 reviews for this chapter, i can't promise a new chapter before 2 weeks is up.

Sorry. I don't wanna be mean, but if I dont get 15 (or close) that means I need to work REALLY hard on the next chapter.

Sorry guys. I love you.

OH MY GOD. I got my homecoming dress! its turquoise and strapless and sparkly. ohhhi love it.

ok, i have to go watch gilmore girls, teehee.**

* * *

**

**REVIEWERS:**

**Sugarquill824: **im so happy for you, with the hottie. but yes, there will be Horcrux action (if you can't tell from this chapter) and if you check my profile, you'll see how much I know these characters. I think I'm pretty certain on how they will act in situations. Or at least what i want them to feel. haha. I hope you find theyre not too out of character.

**BlackxCat: **Thanks for the compliment, and I'm sorry that you think Ginny's out of character. But in times of high stress, even real people act differently. Of course, I know Ginny the least. Jo only started reeeaaallly developing her lately, and its a bit harder to figure out Ginny, we've known her the least amount of time.

**Surprisinglyhtmc: **Oh that sucks that you have to wait so long for it. But this season is good so far. Don't worry, no spoilers. HBP spoilers, yes. OC? noooo thats whee i draw the line. teehee. I'm glad you like my story too...it's obvious you have good taste. wink wink

* * *

i love you kids, but i have to go.

mwah!


	9. NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR

Authors note.

Sorry I haven't updated. My um...dog ate my computer. And my uncle was in the hospital. And I needed toe surgery. And I needed to wash my hair. And...you caught me, I'm lazy.

Actually, my life just got really crazy.

I have a chapter written and will get it up ASAP. Dont lose hope on me now.

Its just..I'm at my dads, so my notebook isn't here. I'm really sorry to the people who like this fic.

BUT IM NOT GIVING UP ON IT.

you can review and tell me how mad you are at me.

I'm so so sorry.

read my other two fics while youre waiting? and while you're there, forget how mad you are at me for a minute and review.

mwah!

final lullaby.


	10. 9 In Which Hermione Gets Her Punch On

**Disclaimer:** I now own a Harry and the Potters CD, but not the rights to Harry Potter. Oh well, huh?

**Chapter Nine: In Which Hermione Gets Her Punch On**

* * *

Hermione was sitting on her bed, fuming and bewildered. What business of Ron's was it who she kissed? She felt a swooping in her stomach and then a tingle working it's way up rapidly from her heels. She wanted to be kissing _him_. She _wanted_ it to be his business, and _only_ his. But right now..it wasn't.

Maybe he wanted it to be his business too. He certainly acted like it already was. A smile crept onto Hermione's face, then quickly fell off as she squashed the hope that was rising inside her.

Or he was just protective of her, like a brother.

Hermione groaned. When she felt this frustrated, she usually talked to one of her best friends. But right now Ron was angy with her for an insane reason. Again. And Harry was..busy. Hermione didn't think she could talk to Harry about _this_ sort of thing anyway.

She sighed and laid back on her bed. Restlessly she flipped over so her face was buried in her pillow. She never felt as alone as when Ron wasn't speaking to her.

* * *

Ron entered his room with an air of fury about him. He slammed the door, making Pig rustle in his sleep. He paced the room angrily for a moment. Ideas, mixed with insults to Hermione (and himself) were presenting themselves to him so fast, he couldn't concentrate on any, let alone _understand_ one. He sat down on his bed wearily, thoughts still racing. He rested his head in his palms

_Sleep-snog-deservedit-run-what'sfordinner?-you'rethinkingabout**food**rightnow?-idiot-stupid-toogoodforyou-flirt-_

_Sorry._

Ron lifted his head, inspired. He had understood that one. He raced out of his room excitedly.

* * *

Hermione heard her door creak slowly open. She kept her face buried in her pillow. The dark room stayed silent. _Just Ginny._ Hermione felt grateful that her friend was thoughtful enough not to ask any questions right at this moment.

She felt the bed depress slightly, and felt a warm body next to her.

Hermione stayed silent.

After a silent moment or two, she looked up, expecting to see a red-haired, brown-eyed girl. Instead, she was shocked to see a certain someone with red hair and _blue _eyes. Not to mention, a male.

_Gorgeous male. _Hermione thought dreamily.

Ron clared his throat quietly. "Sorry." He whispered hoarsely, barely audible.

Hermione looked him over. His clear blue eyes were pleading with her to accept the apology. She was considering her choices when a flood of memories burst in her mind.

_Lavender._

She felt as if she'd been punched in the gut.

"Well, maybe I _don't_ forgive you." Hermione snapped icily.

Ron's look of quiet repentance quickly changed to one of angry indignation.

Hermione felt some of her anxiety lift off her shoulders. _This_ was the Ron Weasley she knew. She could deal with _this_ Ron.

When Ron spoke, only a few seconds later, his voice was strangely low.

"Hermione--" he paused and seemed to be collecting himself.

"No! Don't tell me to accept your apology! _You_ started this, and if I don't forgive you yet, that's my prerogative!" Hermione shouted. She could feel her eyes prickling as tears built behind them. The image of Ron and Lavender snogging was racing through her mind. Snogging _after_ she thought she'd made her feelings clear. A slow realization sunk in her stomach. The explanation. Yes, she had made her feelings clear. Then Ron did. Albeit quite rudely, but she was talking about _Ron_ here. When did he ever do anything empathetically?

She couldn't be in this room anymore. She made to shuffle towards the door, but Ron grabbed her harm and whirled her around to face him.

"_You _started this when you snogged Krum," Ron hissed.

_..There's that phrase again.._

"That's ridiculous," Hermione snapped, while trying to tug her arm out of Ron's grasp. "That was _fourth_ year."

Ron's face visibly paled, but his tone of voice stayed exactly the same.

"You know why he's coming to the wedding, don't you? For information on the Order! And you'll probably just tell dearest Viktor _everything_ you know, just 'cos he _as_-"

"Or, **_possibly_**, because Fleur invited him!"

Ron carried on as if Hermione had said nothing. "I mean, can we really be sure what side he's on? And you're his "excuse" for coming! Don't you see? We're all in danger, because you're so _desperate_ for a boyf--Ouch!"

As soon as Hermione heard the word "desperate, she stopped trying to escape, turned towards Ron with a quiet fury, and kicked him in the shin. Hard.

"Hey! What are you--Ow!"

Hermione punched him in the collarbone, causing him to free her left arm. She immediately took off her shoes. Ron glanced down at his own feet, then back up at Hermione. He looked puzzled, until--

Thunk! Shoe One collided with his chest and--

Thunk! Shoe Two hit him square in the forehead.

Hermione was running around the room gather other small, throwable objects.

"You think I'm" --Whap!-- "some sort of" --Smack!-- "desperate" --Miss! -- "Tramp?" She was sweating slightly, and she could feel her hair growing bushier by the moment, but she really couldn't care less at the moment.

She picked up a book and was about to launch it but Ron, bruised and panting from trying to dodge the objects, grabbed it out of her hand. He wrestled her down to the bed, pinning down her arms. Hermione fidgeted desperately, trying to escape. If she were in a different state of mind, she would have been breathless at how his blazing blue eyes were gazing intensely at her, or how close they were. As it was, she had gone temporarily crazy, or so it seemed, and could not appreciate such details.

"I'll have you _know_ that I was asked nearly twice a _month _since 5th year. If a Hogsmeade weekend was coming up, I was usually invited by at least _three_ guys. But I always declinded because I thought we had more _important_ things going on in our lives." Hermione paused. "And I..."

Ron was stunned, but was still hanging on to her every word. His eyes got a sort of hopeful gleam in his eyes as he waited for Hermione to finish her sentence.

Hermione took advantage of his momentary speechlessness, spat in his face and pushed him off her. Then she grabbed her wand and uttered the Banishing Charm. In retrospect, she would think perhaps she applied it too forcefully, as he slammed into the hallway wall, but at the moment, she just enjoyed the cracking noise of the wood behind Ron's back. She sprinted to the door and closed and locked it.

All Hermione wanted to do was sit and sulk. As she tried it, she realized she was too angry.

With a crack, she Disapparated.

* * *

**A/N:** Dun dun duuuuun. Where'd she go? Feel free to guess in the comments. **_I_** already know, though, so...ha.

Uhm...sorry for...not..updating and all. I hope you will all forgive me, but you know, life got in the way. Ah well. I'm fine now. I've had this chapter written for FOREVER but I kept leaving my notebook in my locker. Maybe my updates will be less sporadic now...if you COMMENT!

Just kidding, I wouldn't withhold chapters. Maybe.

Anyway, so you have an update in time for Valentines Day ( by the by I wish a Happy one to all of you). Sorry it's not more fluffy, or substance-y. But, hey take what you can get. Okaaaay...on to...comments-on-comments!

* * *

**pinkpygmypuff: **What an amazing compliment, thank you so much! I'm not sure if author is the right choice for me, but thanks for showing your support for this story. I really appreciate it. By the by, are you by any chance, the creator of pygmypuffs, or just a fan?

**Harry Lvr: **I'm pretty sure they will be going on a Horcrux Hunt. I say "pretty sure" because I have been known to change my mind spontaneously. Also, I'm glad I could get a Ginny-hater to change their mind, no matter how momentary. XD

**pawpawz:** The first part of your comment is really nice, but the second part sounds vaguely threatening. XD.

**Rizwan:** Congrats! That is officially the longest review I've EVER gotten, and I want to thank you for voicing your opinions. Of course I'd love for you to review again. I absolutely loved the insight, and length. Also, to answer a question I think you had: No, I do not use a beta. It seems like a lot of work for something I'm just doing for fun. **P.S. I beat you. I finish OoTP in 8 hours and 45 minutes, and HBP in 7. So there. XD. **Also, check my info and you'll see I'm addicted, too. I know this is a long comment-on-a-comment, but that's because your review was frikkin huge!

* * *

**((All my other readers, feel free to give hugely long reviews too. Even if you have to ramble a bit to get there. I'm a big fan of rambling. As long as you use punctuation and capitalization.))

* * *

**

**AnonymousMarauder: **My work is "AMAZING," huh? Well, I like the sound of that. XD

* * *

**Remember,** keep those reviews coming. The more you review the better chance you have of getting a comment-on-comment, as long as it has a bit of substance in it. It also doesn't hurt if it's frikkin huge. Tee. 


End file.
